


concordia

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Debris falls with a crumbling noise of the stones, but Mikleo doesn't, arm yanked up. He's left hanging in midair, the force of gravity pulling at his shoulder painfully.He looks up, breathing in. The sun shines down so strongly that he's almost blinded, but he can make out a faint silhouette at the top, leaning over with the familiar outline of the spiky hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i would apologize for writing Another reunion fuc but also. no

The soft sun rays warm the air as they fall into the ancient temple through the ceiling, fragmented and distorted by the pool above. After the hot and stuffy air of the lava cavern it's more than a welcome change.

The giant gem placed upon the middle practically begs to be touched, so Mikleo does, hand touching the cool, smooth surface of it.

He doesn't realize it'd been a mistake until it's too late, his footing lost from underneath him as he goes plummeting down with a startled gasp.

Debris falls with a crumbling noise of the stones, but Mikleo doesn't, arm yanked up. He's left hanging in midair, the force of gravity pulling at his shoulder painfully.

He looks up, breathing in. The sun shines down so strongly that he's almost blinded, but he can make out a faint silhouette at the top, leaning over with the familiar outline of the spiky hair.

Mikleo feels his whole being relaxing, even though he's still dangling so high up that he can't see the bottom of the trap hole. Liquid relief replaces his blood, or at least it feels like it, because Mikleo grins, inhaling shakily.

His staff had fallen down, so he has no qualms about reaching up, grasping onto the familiar hand with both of his, squeezing tightly. He's tugged up, and his heart is beating rapidly inside of his ribcage, almost like it wants to break out of it.

He expects to see that familiar face, finally, finally getting to see that wide, cheeky smile again, the soft dimples on Sorey's cheeks, but instead gravity pulls again, and with a sickening sound of more crumbling stone, he's falling again.

There's nothing to stop him this time, and a blur of brown hair falls beside him, with a matching startled gasp.

Mikleo's heart is still beating wildly, even as Jr stretches out his hand, a chant leaving his lips almost on instinct.

"Surging currents! Twin flow!"

Water envelopes them, pulled out of the very air instead, spiraling as they keep falling. Even with the water slowing their fall and making it softer, their landing is rough, Mikleo's knees buckling as he goes sprawling forward due to the momentum. Sorey ends up nearby, in a tangled mess of limbs.

Mikleo picks himself up with some trouble, breathing shallow and fast.

"Ugh..." Sorey moans and Mikleo turns towards him, brushing wild hair out of his eyes.

"Sorey!" he cries out, feet carrying him over to the other, offering his hand to him. "Not too shabby, huh?" he chokes out, a grind stretching his lips. He can feel the lump in his throat and the tears in his eyes. "Guess that makes us even."

Sorey reaches up, takes Mikleo's hand and lets the seraph pull him up, the water clinging to their hair and clothes. Sorey's hair is plastered to his face and he has to push the wet strands away so he can look at Mikleo clearly.

"No," he shakes his head, not letting go of Mikleo's hand, but squeezing it instead, "I owe you big time."

Mikleo's tear dam breaks at the soft words and he laughs brokenly, lunging forward to envelop Sorey within his arms, unheeding of the wetness his clothes. He wants to feel Sorey's warmth the soft _thud, thud, thud_ of his heartbeat. He can't help the borderline hysterical laughter bubbling up from his throat.

"Don't worry about it," he says between the giggles, pulling away from the embrace so he can look at Sorey through the sheen of tears. "You're back."

"I promised I would be," Sorey says, his own smile mirroring Mikleo's.

Both of them burst into more laughter, falling into a tight hug again, Mikleo's hands gripping at the back of Sorey's shirt.

"It's nice to have you back," Mikleo whispers, eyelids fluttering closed as he inhales the familiar, nostalgic scent clinging to Sorey.

"It's nice to be back."

"Were you following me the whole time?"

Sorey laughs, the breath escaping him tickling Mikleo's ear.

"Why didn't you just show yourself?" Mikleo whines. He looks at Sorey with a drawn eyebrows. He would cross his arms, but he still doesn't want to let go of the embrace. "We could've avoided falling, you know?"

"I wanted to do it more dramatically?" Sorey laughs, smiling sheepishly and looking at Mikleo with the same face as so long ago.

Mikleo's hand snakes down and he jabs a finger between Sorey's ribs, pulling a yelp out of him.

"You're an idiot," he remarks, shaking his head, but the smile returns to his face in just a moment. "Let's find a way out of this hole."

Sorey perks up, eyes shining as he smiles brightly. "I think there's a staircase over there!" he says, pointing behind Mikleo, and then squeezing the hand he's still holding. "Let's go!"

 


End file.
